A Divergent Story- Life as a Dauntless
by fourtrisfan1011
Summary: Divergent if there wasn't a war. The time is when new initiates are coming and it is the morning of. There is Fourtris and no one has died! This is my first fanfic and I'm open to criticism. I know this topic has been used a lot, but I will try my hardest to make it as entertaining as possible! Thank you if you read this and I will be posting frequently. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about what FourTris and the rest of the gang would be like if there was no war. Yes I realize that there are so many other stories that have the same topic of interest, but I can promise you that my writing is different, and I hope you guys will like it! Feel free to leave suggestions and reviews! I'm open to having criticism, because it's what makes me a better writer! Enough about that, let's get on with the story!**

**(DISCLAIMER): I am an amateur writer, unlike Veronica Roth, so I don't have rights to the title, or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1: Getting Ready**

Tris POV:

I wake to the annoying buzz of the alarm clock. The time reads 6:45 through my tired eyes. _Good, _I think, _I didn't sleep in._ Crawling out of the warm safety of the blankets, I see Tobias still a little groggy from last night's sleep.

I was about to wake him up when I realized that he could use the extra sleep considering we'll start training initiates today.

The initiates! I can't believe it's really been a year since I left my selfless self and became a new person, even with a new name.

I had chosen to work at the tattoo parlor, after the final rankings were announced. I remember the surprised looks that I received that day. I guess since I was ranked first I should have chosen something like Dauntless Leader, or Faction Ambassador.

But I figured I could stay within the faction's walls. _My _faction's walls. I still can't believe I actually made it.

I yawned, and reached my hands out to the side of me, stretching. Tobias pulled the covers over his face to shield it from the morning sun.

I pulled it down just long enough to kiss his cheek and whispered, "Good Morning" with a smile on my face.

I rose from the bed, not to fast so I wouldn't get light-headed and dragged my feet towards the bathroom. I was feeling pretty dirty, so I quickly stripped, grabbed a towel and stepped into the steamy shower.

I was hit by a cold burst of air as I stepped out, and started shivering. I walked over to the dresser, thinking, what should I wear? I probably would have worn black jeans and a black hoody, but today was special.

I eventually decided on a black pencil skirt and a black lacey shirt that Christina made me buy. Well, I wouldn't say _made_ me buy, because I did like it. I slipped on a black push-up bra (that she also made me buy) and matching panties.

I finished getting my clothes on and walked back into the bathroom. I sat down on a stool and looked into the magnified mirror as I started my make-up.

At first, I had no idea what to do with all the make-up Christina bought me, but after we bought it, we went to her apartment and she did this whole tutorial for it.

When I finished, I was wearing foundation, concealer, blush and bronzer, with a black smoky eye with a thin line of eyeliner and two coats of mascara. I quickly put some light pink tinted lip balm on. I let may hair go natural in long blond waves, because I think it looks better, and so does Tobias.

I glance in the mirror, still fascinated by it since we were almost never allowed to look in one in Abnegation because it was considered 'self-indulgent'. I finish and walk out of the bathroom, not bothering to turn the light off because I knew that Tobias would have to use it soon.

I walked into our bedroom and noticed that he wasn't there. I shouted, "Tobias, where are you?" . "I'm in the kitchen!" he answered back. I was a little relieved he was awake, so I didn't have to wake him up.

I strolled into our little kitchen and saw he was making some coffee, wearing only shorts.

I came up behind him and started stroking his breath-taking tattoo. It reminded me of the night that I came to his apartment and he first showed it to me. It actually wasn't that long ago, maybe a month or two now.

At first he tensed up at my fingertips, but quickly relaxed, reminding himself that it was only me. "Did you have a good night sleep?" he asked me in his low, sexy voice that I melt at the very sound of. "I did. And you?". "Wonderful." He replied back. I could hear him smiling, but I couldn't tell, considering his back was still towards me.

All of a sudden he turned around and kissed me on the top of my head. "You look stunning, Beatrice." He said into my hair. I pulled away, "Did you just call me Beatrice?" I smirked. "Yeah, I thought I would try it, considering it _is_ a special day." . "Okay, but only on special occasions. And thanks." I felt my cheeks getting hot, and based on his laugh; I could tell I was blushing, too.

I put my hands to my cheeks, embarrassed. He quickly pulled them away. "No, it's ok, it's endearing." He smiled at me. I gazed into his dark royal blue eyes and realized how mesmerizing they were.

"You have nice eyes." I blurted out. He threw his head back and let out a deep laugh. "Thanks you do, too." He leaned his head down and laid his hand on my cheek, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I have to go get ready." He says pulling away from me. "Don't take too long, breakfast starts at 8, and we have to be at the net by 8:45."

"Don't worry, I won't." he says as he strides into the bathroom. I hear the water turn on and I start drinking my coffee, black, just the way I like it. By the time he is out of the shower, I have finished, and I walk over to the door and pull on some black heels and some jewelry. As he gets dressed, I quickly put on deodorant and a few sprays of perfume, and touch up my make-up and hair.

He comes to the door, dressed in black jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt and over it, a black Dauntless jacket.

He puts his shoes on, and I say "Ready to scare the crap out of initiates?" . "Let's do this." He says, wrapping his arm around me as we walk out of our apartment, ready to start as Four and Six.

**OMG guys! So this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I absolutely love it! I can't believe I can use my favorite characters the way I want to! I'll probably write another one today and definitely some tomorrow! Monday I am going back to school, but I don't have ballet so I'll write one or two. If you have any suggestions on where you want this story to go, please leave a review! Thanks so much and I love you all!**

**XO, ~B**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter just got published like 20 minutes ago! I don't have any reviews or anything yet, but I need to be patient.. I also realized that I wanted to make it longer because I know when I read fanfic, I like when it has like 2k words a chapter so I'll try to make it really long! Thanks for any future support, I really appreciate it! 3**

**DISCLAIMER: My name starts with a B, and not a V. So sorry to disappoint you, but I am sadly not Veronica Roth and all rights to **_**Divergent**_** and its characters belong to her **

**Chapter 2: New Initiates**

Tris POV:

Tobias' arm is now hugging my waist as we stroll into the dining hall. It isn't nearly as loud as it usually is, mainly because pretty much everyone is at the choosing ceremony that starts in about 5 minutes. Either that or they're still in bed. However, I do see our table that is being seated by Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna.

Tobias removes his hand and I sit in my usual spot next to Christina. She took the job working in the stores, but at this time of the year, her and Uriah will be training the Dauntless-born. Obviously, I took the position of training transfers along the side of 'Four'. I will be working in the parlor when it isn't time for training, though. Tobias and I talked in the late hours of last night about today, and we both decided that I would go as Six. I already know there will be a Candor smart-mouth that makes a snide comment about it, and I can't wait to use the line Four made to Christina last year.

Lynn is usually a guard outside the fence, but I guess she took some of the day off to watch the new initiates cut their hand, and nervously drip their blood into the bowl that will decide their fate. That's pretty much all that happens at the Choosing Ceremony, as parents are either proud their children decide to stay loyal to their birth faction, or cry because they left, and praise the saying, '_Faction before blood'._

I remember how nervous I was, because Caleb had transferred to Erudite, the enemy. I didn't know if my parents were going to hate me, or accept that I wanted to be different, to be new. But all my mother did was smile reassuringly, even though I could see the hurt behind her beautiful smile. My father had a shocked and deeply saddened look, and it could only be because of both of his children choosing to leave their old lives behind.

Marlene decided to be a nurse, and I can tell she is a good one too, because she is always so happy and cheerful, and will always make you laugh even if you can't suppress a smile by yourself. I'm positive that's why her and Uriah are perfect for each other, because they are so much alike in that way. And as I mentioned, Uriah is going to be training the Dauntless-born with Christina, but is also a Dauntless Leader. I hope that Will doesn't get jealous.

And lastly, Will also chose Dauntless leader because, to everyone's surprise, Peter chose to work outside the Fence. Ugh, Peter. I shiver at the thought of him.

"Tris, did you hear what I said?" Christina says, bringing me back to reality. I now have a muffin, eggs and bacon, with a side of Dauntless cake in front of me. "What?" I said. "I said, who do you think will be the first jumper?". "Uh, I don't know, but I hope it's an Abnegation.". Everyone nods at my response, and I am not really sure if they agree. They then go back to eating, as the TV in the corner turns on.

I say, "Hey guys, it's on." They all stop and turn to see. Tobias grips my hand under the table, intertwining his big, masculine fingers with mine. When Marcus appears on the screen, Tobias tightens his grip, and I whisper, "Hey, it's fine. There's nothing to be afraid of." I give him a small smile, and he returns it, and loosens his hand. When it's about to start, I get a little nervous, and he notices because he rubs little circles on the palm of my hand and I shiver from the action.

After his little speech, he calls names. The first name is called, and a little Amity boy is red pants and a yellow shirt that looks a little too big for him steps out and slices a small cut on his palm and holds it over the soil. Marcus yells, "Amity.", and I sigh a breath of relief. It seems to go by pretty fast, but someone is called to my attention. "Starlight, Mae". A girl with pale skin and long, curly, dark brown hair dressed in grey is called. She walks over to Marcus and takes the knife. She holds the dripping blood over the coals, and it falls, making a sizzling noise. She is the first transfer, she was Abnegation, and is now Dauntless. Something tells me I am going to like her.

When the last name is called "Abraham, Cole" an Erudite, now a Candor, all of us rise from our seats and sprint to the net. I speak with Christina, for a bit, mostly about make-up. Even though she's pretty much the only person that is talking about it, but I listen anyways, and interject when I feel I need to. "Do you want to go shopping in a few days?" She asks perkily. "Sure!" I say. I actually want to go, because I need some new boots and jeans.

We stop talking when we hear the train zoom by, and a mix of laughter, screaming and crying from the roof. The first jumper should be coming any minute now. "Do you want to make the announcement?" Tobias sets a hand on the small of my back. "Can I pull the down _and _make the announcement?" I say, riddled with joy. "Sure." He says with a slight smile. Oh god, I love his smile.

We hear Max introducing the initiates and he tells them they have to jump. "What's down there?" A voice asks. "I guess you'll have to find out, then." I hear him say. I also hear a mix of "What if we die?" and "No way I'm jumping!" 's. I chuckle to myself as I then hear a small, quiet, but stern voice say, "I'll do it." I see a grey blur drop down from the roof. She screams a little when she hits the net, but the laughs to herself

I pull the net down, so she comes rolling the edge. It's the girl, Mae, I think from before. Her hair is is in small curls, and comes down to her elbows, but is surrounded by a halo of frizz. Her big eyes are a lighter brown in the middle, but are outlined by a darker brown. They're wide, and full of energy, beautiful. "What's your name?" I say in my best instructor voice. "U-Uh… M-My name is M-Mae." She stutters. I help her down from the net. She is skinny, like me. Or _old_ me. "Make the announcement, Six." Tobias says behind me.

"First jumper- Mae!" I hear shouts and cheering from all the bystanders. I didn't realize it got so crowded. I guess it did because everyone came back from the Ceremony. She smiles wide and joins the others.

Everyone else comes down, and I lay a hand on her back and say, "Welcome to Dauntless." I smile at her. And she smiles back.

**Phew! That was awesome! Sorry for the long fillers in the beginning.. I have to admit though, Mae is **_**kinda**_** based off of me, but just her looks, not her name. I just really love that name . Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! And by the end, I now have 2 follows and 1 review! I literally published it 1 hour ago. Thank you guys so much! Next chapter will either be out tomorrow or later tonight, I don't know I'm writing a lot tonight, and I'll probably save it, but anyway, sorry for the long a/n, but bye!**

**Much love ~B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Time to get started with chapter 3! Since I can't do private messaging, I'll just reply on here:**

**Lizzy2586: Thank you so much! I know, but I'm just so excited to get so many ready and followers! And congratz on your reads!**

**SGriff4: Thank you and I plan on it!**

**OK! Let's get into the story, I'm exited :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own all 3 of the **_**Divergent **_**book, but not the rights to the. But Veronica Roth does!**

**Chapter 3: Training (part 1)**

Tris POV:

There are quite the number of transfers this year. There are 4 Candor, 5 Erudite, 3 Amity and 2 Abnegation. That's 15 in total. And they all made it from the ceremony.

The list is: (in order)

Mae Starlight- Abnegation

Rick- Candor

Hallie- Erudite

Jess- Erudite

Liam- Amity

Carly- Candor

Joseph- Candor

Noah- Abnegation

Emily- Erudite

Isaiah- Amity

Hadley- Candor

Matthew- Erudite

Sarah- Amity

Geo- Erudite

There aren't many people that look really strong, but Geo is tall and well built, so he shouldn't have any problems, unless he is anything like Al. I hope not. Noah is an average height, but is skinny, like Mae. They also look alike, apart from her hair. Hers is curly and frizzy, but is straight. I look around at everyone else while they stand around, some talking to each other, and some just looking around in awe. I can tell that Emily and Matthew are siblings. They both have straight, blond hair, with freckles dotting their noses, and beautiful icy blue eyes.

"Everyone! Listen up!" Tobias shouts above all the chatter and it immediately stops. "My name is Four, and this is Six, and we will be your-", "What? Like the numbers?" Joseph sneers. Oh good, here we go. I hold my hand out to Four telling him,_ I got this._ I walk up to him, only about 4 inches from his face, and say, "Candor right? What's your name?" he stutters, "J-J-Joseph." "Well, _Joseph_" I practically spit his name, "If I wanted to deal with Candor smart-mouths, I would've joined their faction. The first thing you will learn, is to keep your mouth _shut._".

I walk back to Tobias and lean against the wall, seeing Joseph pale-faced and shocked – with his mouth shut. I laugh to myself on the inside. _That felt good, _I think. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, I'm Four and this is Six and we will be the transfer's instructors. Now that's Uriah and Christina and they will be the Dauntless-born instructors." Shouts and cheering come from the 16-year-olds dressed black. "I'll show you to your rooms, I'm guessing you guys don't need a tour." says Christina.

"You guys, however, stick with me and Four and we'll show you to the Pit.". "The Pit? Clever name." Hallie states with a sly smile. I give her a look that I'm guessing is intimidating because she shrinks back into the crowd. _Coward._

I see Liam staring at me in awe. _I hope he doesn't like me_, I think. But then I see Carly and Hadley whispering about Tobias and I run to link hands with him.

Tobias turns around and says, "This is the Pit. Most things happen in here, if not everything. It's the main place of entertainment, where you can hang with your friends, play music, rock climb, find, pretty much everything." All of the initiates run to the edge and look out at the Pit. It's a big room with several levels of ground, and odd levels of rocks for walls.

Tobias then leads everyone to the Chasm. "This is the chasm. It sets a fine line between bravery and idiocy. One jump can end your life. It happens every year. You have been warned." No one gets close to the edge this time. They just stand there, some with a placid look on their faces.

"If you follow me, there is the dining hall, which you eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner in, most obviously. And here is where you will be sleeping." I say, leading them past the noisy dining hall. It smells so good in there, I didn't realize how hungry I was until now.

"Where do the girls sleep?" Noah asks. I can tell he's nervous, because he will have to sleep around other people, especially girls, and he just transferred from Abnegation. "Here." I say, nonchalantly. "W-Where do we sleep?" he asks nervously, because he already knows the answer. "Here." His face is ghostly pale. I can see every few seconds he takes a peek at Mae. _Does he like her?!_ That would be so cute!

"Every morning you will wake up at 7:30, and breakfast starts at 8, and by 8:30 you will start training. At 6 to 10, you can do anything you want, as long as you are in bed by 10 o' clock. No one will be late for anything. _Is that clear?_" I say in my best instructor voice. They all nod their heads vigorously. "Good. The boxes in the front of your bed contain clothes, toiletries, etc. Do whatever with them. I would suggest you change now. "Where do we change?" Noah asks again. "In here." I reply. "In front of everyone?" he looks shocked. "Yep." I say, popping the 'p'. That's all he says as he looks at his shoes.

"Training starts tomorrow. Until then, you can do what you like."

They all dash to call dibs on beds as soon as I said 'like'. I want to get to know Mae. She seems so sweet, and I know I'll like her because she reminds me of myself. Well, younger and with crazier hair. As I walk over to Mae, she is pulling her wild hair into a side braid. "Hi Mae." I say, and she jumps a little. "Sorry." I say, laughing a little. She laughs back, too. She is pretty when she laughs. No wonder why Noah likes her.

"Why are you talking to me? Am I in trouble?" She gives me a worried face. "No, no. I just wanted to get to know you better." I say back. "Oh. Why?" She looks nervous, like a deer in the headlights. "I don't know, you just remind me of myself when I was younger. Uriah is having a game of Candor and Dauntless tonight, at his place, if you want to invite some of your initiate friends." I tell her.

"Okay! That sounds like fun! I'll meet you there!" "Great. Oh and if anyone one asks, say I'm really strict. I don't want a 'soft' image." I say half-jokingly, half-serious. "Sure, no problem." She chuckles. I notice all of the initiates laying on their beds, or talking to each other. Some have dug through the chest in front of their beds and have started changing. I do not feel like looking at half-naked bodies so me and Tobias – who I nearly forgot was here – walk back to his room, hand in hand.

**Yay! Hopefully another good chapter! Thanks you guys for over 100 views in 2 HOURS! Do you want Mae's POV? Or to get her and Noah together? I probably will anyway, but I want your feedback. ILYSM BYE!**

**Much love ~B**


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHHH Ok so I got logged out of my computer because of time restrictions and I **_**really**_** want to right this so I'm redoing it. It might not be as good as the other one, or it might be better. I don't know. I think I'm going to do a POV from Mae. I don't know but I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wrote something witty on my other one, but I don't remember it. I don't own Divergent or any of the characters.**

Tris POV:

We enter our apartment after running into Uriah reminding us once again about being at the party by 8. I lay down on the bed, snuggling into Tobias' pillow. It smells like him, soap and something masculine. A hand strokes my hair and I just lay there because I love it when Tobias does this. I flip on my back and he his sitting on the edge of the bed, and his stunning blue eyes find mine.

"How was your day, honey?" batting my eyelashes. "Good, _honey_." He laughs. I sit up and lean against the head board patting the spot next to me. He crawls and sits by my, and intertwines his fingers with mine. We sit there for I don't know how long when he says, "I love you, Tris." I turn around to face him and press my lips to his. "I love you too, Tobias." His hand reaches my cheek and strokes it with his thumb as I lean into it, grasping it with my hand. I smile and kiss his hand.

His lips find mine again, his hand still against my cheek, and my fingers tangle in his hair. Our mouths fit perfectly, move perfectly. I am his and he is mine.

Then I pull back and say, "I hate to say this, but it's 7:20 and we have to get ready." He frowns, and I kiss him again. I take the advantage, and dash towards the bathroom, claiming it before him. "Ha-ha!" I tease. "No fair!" he whines. "Get your clothes ready in the mean time!" I yell back to him. He grunts, and I let out a giggle.

I quickly shower in warm water, and dry off, so he doesn't have to wait too long. I spend a little more time on my make-up tonight, pretty much the same thing I had on this morning.

I step out and a pair of hands grabs my waist and lifts me in the air, spinning. I giggle uncontrollably and Tobias sets me down. "Good, now go shower." He walks in rather quickly. "And hurry because we have to be there in 15 minutes!" I yell.

I know better to wear my clothes in layers because if we don't answer the question, or don't do the dare, we have to take off an item of clothing. By the time I'm done getting ready, I am sporting Capri black leggings and short ripped black shorts, and a push-up bra, with a sports bra (just in case) and a black peplum skirt, and a black cardigan over top. My god! So much black, but I love it!

"Tobias, c'mon! We have to be there in 5 minutes and you aren't even dressed!" I shout. "I'm coming!" he yells back. I hear the water turn off and a few seconds later he steps out with a towel around his waist. I gasp. _Don't be stupid, Tris you've seen him shirtless before._ But it never ceases to amaze me, "Like what you see?" he chuckles. Heat flows to my cheeks and I press the backs of my hands to cool them. A few minutes later and he's dressed.

"Ready to go?" he asks. He has on black jeans, black dress shoes, a black t-shirt and a black jacket. "Yep, let me grab my shoes." I slip on a pair of black 6-inch heels with studs on the back. "Hey, you're almost the same height as me." He laughs. "Yeah, it makes it easier to do this." And I don't have to stand on my tip-toes to kiss him, so I just lift my head and press my lips to his.

"Alright, let's go!"

~.~.~PAGE BREAK~.~.~

**Mae's POV:**

I can't wait to go to Uriah's Dauntless or Candor party! I know I'm going to have to invite some people, so I decide on Hadley, Sarah, Emily, Geo, Liam, Jess, Matthew, and Noah.

_Noah._

I'm not sure if I like him or not, but sometimes when I think of him I get shivers up my spine, and my stomach gets invaded by butterflies. I'm not sure if he likes me, though. He _was_ Abnegation. Well, so was I.

I think he is really cute. His hair is short, but I can tell it's a little bit darker than mine. He also looks like me, but has prettier eyes. In Abnegation, people use to mistake us as twins, even though we didn't really know each other. It was extremely awkward because even then I though he was cute, but he would never like me now. After inviting everyone, and they all said they would go (even Noah!), I decided to get ready.

I liked my hair, but it was always so crazy and frizzy and my mother would get flustered when she cut my hair. I loved looking in the mirrors. Even though I rarely did, I cherished it. I would see a few new freckles every time I saw my new self every 3 months** (a/n sorry I don't remember if it was 2 or 3 months).**

I convinced my mother not to cut my hair this morning because I liked it long and it was really pretty. It's just unmanageable. I bought a straightener in secret about a week ago and brought it in. I thought I would use it on special occasions, and tonight is one. I want to look good for Noah.

_What? Why would I think that?! Do I like him?_

I don't know. It takes me a good hour before my hair is straightened, and I look at myself. It looks really pretty. You can see my natural highlights, and it flows past my elbows, framing my face quite nice. I part it to the right and pin it up so I can do my make-up. Even though coming from Amity, Sarah knows a lot about it! She brought a huge bag full of it from home and taught me how to use it.

She even let me keep some! I dress really nice, even though in layers. I wear really short shorts, a lace bra, cami, and a lace shirt. Over it I am wearing a black three-quarter, cropped jacket. For shoes, I put onblack spiked ballet flats.

I meet up with Sarah and we walk to Uriah's room.

~.~.~PAGE BREAK~.~.~

When we walk in the door, we see Uriah, Some guy that looks like Uriah, a girl who he is holding hands with, a girl holding hands with Uriah, Christina, a guy that's holding hands with Christina, some Dauntless-born initiates I don't know the name of, Hadley, Emily, Jess, Liam, Geo, and Matthew. Where's Noah? Is he late? And where's Four and Six? Me and Sarah take a seat next to Hadley and Emily, with the only empty seat next to me.

Then someone runs in the door, and it's Noah, out of breath, but still handsome. He is wearing black jeans and a black V-neck, that is just tight enough to show his muscles.

I take a deep breath when I realize that I haven't been breathing since he came in. He walked over to Uriah and apologized for being late, even though he was only late by a minute. He looked around the room for an empty seat and realized there was only one next to me. His eyes got wide and he walked over to me slowly.

_Wait._ Was he… _blushing_? Does he like me or is he just embarrassed that he has to sit next to a girl? I'll just go with the second one.

"U-Uh, m-may I sit t-there?" He barely manages to get the words out. "Uh, sure!" I say with a with a smile and pat the seat next to me. "T-Thanks." He mutters.

Then Four and Six walk in. Six looks so pretty! I wish I looked like her. She was holding hands with Four, and sat down on the floor together. I wish me and Noah could have that kind of relationship.

So I _do_ like him. I think it's easy to tell when I feel like I'm on fire and he's just sitting next to me. I wonder if he feels the say way. Probably not.

I shake the thought when Uriah says, "Alright now that everyone is here, let's start. I will go first. Um…" he says looking around the room. I don't even notice anyone being called because I'm so nervous that I am sitting this close to Noah.

Only to I pay attention when Six says, "Mae, Candor or Dauntless?" "Uhh, Dauntless." I say. I want to act brave around Noah, not a pansycake, which is a word I just learned today.

She thinks for a moment then says, "Play 7 minutes in heaven with…" Oh no. "Noah." She looks pretty proud of herself for making me and Noah look at her in shock.

So I walk into the closet with Noah, and say, "You know, we don't have to do anything. Unless you want to.." I hesitate.

"Um.." is all he says. Then he does something unexpected. Well, kind of. He grabs my hand and pulls me in close. I can tell he is a little nervous because he hesitates. Then when I look down, he grabs my cheek and kisses me.

_He kissed me._

I am surprised, but I quickly kiss him back. He hooks a finger behind my ear and his other hand is on the small of my back, pressing me closer. I keep my hands on his chest as the kiss gets deeper, more passionate. We stop all of a sudden due to the closet door being open. I look at him, and we link hands. We then excuse ourselves back to the dorm.

Well, that was better than expected.

**Ok! To be honest, this was a lot better than my other one! I hoped you liked this fluffy, romantic chapter! I know that there wasn't much of the "truth or dare" part, but I really just wanted to get Mae and Noah together. Next chapter should be tomorrow, which will be the training scenes. Anyway, it's now almost 2 am where I live, so I should probably go to bed. Night guys!**

**Much love ~B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so **_**my **_**computer was acting like a butt, so I'm on my family's computer. I hope this one is better, I think I'm going to make the 'getting ready' scene go faster so I'll be able to get to training. I will probably upload 2 or 3 more songs, depending on this computer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am sadly not Veronica Roth, and I do not own rights to any of the **_**Divergent**_** books, or their characters.**

**Chapter 5: Training Begins**

Tris POV:

I am woken by a sexy, deep morning voice that only belongs to Tobias, "Good morning, beautiful." I open my eyes a little bit and give him a small smile. "Good morning, handsome." I say, snuggling back into the pillow. He sits up and shakes my shoulder gently, "C'mon Tris, it's 7:20, and I really hungry so _please_ wake up!" He begs. I sit up as well, shoving him, jokingly of course. "Alright, alright I'm up."

I tug my bare feet out of the covers and put them on the floor. "Ah, cold floor." I whisper. My toes scrunch up to protect my feet from the freezing tiles. I pull on some wooly socks and walk into the bathroom. I don't feel like showering, so instead I just wash my face with lukewarm water and soap. I quickly apply makeup, not trying to look extra fancy, because it's training day.

By the time I'm don, all that's on my face is foundation, concealer, and 2 coats of water-proof mascara. I leave the bathroom, and yell, "Tobias, the bathroom's yours." He passes by me, lightly brushing my back with his massive hand, and walks into the bathroom, closing the bathroom door behind him.

I get to my dresser and put on black skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt, and over that a black Dauntless jacket. I walk to the door, and glance at the clock. It reads, 7:50. "Tobias hurry, 10 minutes till breakfast!" I yell to him. "Ok! I'll be there in a minute." He then leaves the bathroom and gets dressed as I pull on some worn-down combat boots. _Wow, I really need new ones._

He meets me at the door, and we walk out the door. He slings his arm around my shoulders, and my tiny arms hug his waist. I bury my head into his side and take in a deep breath of his scent. And we walk like this until we reach the dining hall.

As we walk in the big walkway, I can see that most of the initiates are already eating, and me and Tobias walk into the line. When we get to the front, I grab bacon, eggs and a slice of Dauntless cake. We take our usual next to Christina and Zeke. "Hey, Christina?" I ask. "Yeah Tris?" she responds. "Can we go shopping in a few days?" I ask a little nervously because any time I ask that, she gets all crazy. "OMG YES! We can invite your little friend, too. What's her name again?" "Uh, Mae." "Yeah! Her! We should invite her." "Ok." Is all I can say.

At 8:20, Tobias and I have cleared our plates and we say goodbye to everyone. We walk hand in hand to the training room. I walk over to the targets and start setting out knives, as Tobias puts up 15 punching bags. I watch as his muscles contract, and it makes me lose my breath.

It's now 8:27 and all of the transfers are here. Wow, I thought they would have been late.

"Today you will be learning how you fight, use a gun, and throw a knife. We will prepare you for what comes at the end of this stage. You will be put into pairs to fight until one cannot fight any more. You will be ranked, along with the Dauntless-born. There are 15 of you and 7 of them if you rank under 20, you will be cut. Factionless." Tobias explains. A few of them have a pale shocked look on their face, while others stare at their shoes.

"Six will teach you how to throw a knife and shoot a gun, while I will demonstrate fighting. Follow me." He walks to the punching bag, and the transfers make a semi-circle around him, as he repeatedly punches and kicks it. Within a matter of a minute or two, the chain is broken and the massive punching bag falls to the floor, echoing in the room as it makes a big THUD noise on the concrete.

Everyone is staring at him in awe. He lifts a new punching bag on the hook, and tells everyone to find a bag. They run like scared little mice to find one, as Tobias shows them different moves to take. I decide to help them once they start. I walk up to Mae, "Hey Mae." "Hey Six!" she says, still attacking the punching bag. "You don't have much muscle; use your elbows and knees. Put the weight on those, and you should do fine." I tell her. "Thanks!" she says, and uses her elbow to hit, and the punching bag sways a little. She stops, and beams at me. I smile back, "Good job." I tell her, "Hey, how's it going with Noah?" "Uh, good I guess. Well, I'm not really sure, because he hasn't talk to me much since yesterday." She frowns a little. "Hey, I'm sure everything is fine, maybe he's still shy." I rest my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." She looks up at me. I walk around to the other initiates. Most of them are doing pretty well. The sound of fists pounding on mats and chains rattling filled the room. After about an hour, I shout, "Alright, everyone hold up! I think that's enough for now, go get lunch. You have one hour." Everyone runs to the lunchroom, hurrying to get a spot in line.

After lunch is time for knife throwing, which I get the privilege of teaching! As everyone started filing in, I took 3 knives in hand. "Everyone look at me! This is how you would throw a knife." I explain to them my stance, arm position, and breathing techniques. I then throw my first knife, and it hits the center of the target. Several people gasp. The next knife lands right next to the other one. I say, "Hey, Four. Why don't you go stand in front of the target?" I give him a smirk. "Why, sure." He laughs.

There are many people that look at me like I'm crazy for telling Tobias for standing in front of the target. To them, I am. But to Tobias, it's kind of a joke. He walks with pride over to the target, and puts his hands behind his back, and lifts his chin up, just as I did last year.

I lift up my elbow, bring back my hand and exhale as I let the knife fly. It nicked him in the fast-healing cartilage of his ear. He winced, touched his ear, and saw his fingers came back bloody. He looked up, and smiled at me.

I turned around to see everyone look at me like I had two heads. "Now, go." I instructed them.

It took a while for someone to finally hit the target. It was Noah. A couple of people surrounded him, congratulating and slapping him on the back. He looked at his shoes and his cheeks turned a crimson color. I saw Mae in the distance with Sarah and she smiled at him. He looked up and glanced at her, and got even redder. "I hate to ruin this touchy moment, but get back to work." Tobias yelled at the people who were just standing there.

Next up was shooting guns. Nothing special happened, but when someone hit the target, they squealed and I said, "Enough celebrating, keep practicing." Needless to say, they gave me a killer look, and I gave it right back to them.

At the end of the day, it was now 6:00 and everyone was filing out. Tobias came up to me and put his arm around me. "How's your ear?" I said. "It's fine. It'll heal fast." He said, laughing. "Today was a good day." I sighed. He nodded in agreement and we walked to the dining hall together.

**Well I finally finished! Sorry I couldn't get this in sooner, but here it is! If you have any ideas on surprises for this story, please leave your suggestions in the reviews! I love you guys!**

**Much love ~B**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys thank you so much for 600 views! I'm starting this on Sunday, and I don't know if I will finish it tonight or tomorrow, but I'm really sorry for not making 2 or 3 today I do promise to do at least 3 tomorrow because I'm going home early :D but anyway, let's get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I have long hair; Veronica Roth doesn't, so I sadly do not own rights to any of the three **_**Divergent**_** books, or the characters in them.**

**Chapter 6: Shopping!**

Tris POV:

As me and Tobias walk to the dining hall for dinner, I see Mae ahead of me and I say, "Can you go and get me some dinner? I'll meet you in there, I need to talk to Mae." "Okay." He says, and kisses my cheek.

"Mae, wait up!" I yell to her. She spins around, her still straightened hair flying in the air. I like her hair like that, I also can see the highlights in her hair and they look beautiful. "Oh hey, Six!" "You can call me Tris, but only when we aren't with other initiates." I tell her in a hushed voice. "Okay! What did you want to talk to me about?" she says, looking puzzled.

"Do you want to go shopping with me and Christina tomorrow?" I ask. "Uh, sure! Where will we be going?" She responds. "Probably the lingerie store." She laughs and sees that I'm staring at her. "Wait you're serious?" she looks a little shocked. "Yeah. Maybe Noah would _love_ it." I emphasize on love and make a kissy face. She turns really red and stares at her sneakers. "What's wrong?" I say, concerned.

"He hasn't done anything about last night yet, and it's kind of making me upset." She sniffles. "It's fine. Whatever he's doing, he's probably just trying to figure some stuff out. Give him another day and he should be fine." I pat her shoulder. "Alright. Anyway," She looks up at me, "When should I meet with you?" "Around 11, by the Pit." I tell her. "Okay. I'll meet you there." She says with a smile and turns on her heel to walk away.

I sprint to the dining hall; and I spot Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah and Zeke at our usual table. I take the empty seat beside Tobias, and give him a peck on the lips as he looks up at me upon my arrival. Christina makes a gagging noise, and I chuckle and say, "I'm from Abnegation and I still don't do that. It's surprising you do." I nudge her arm with the back of my hand.

"Whatever." She laughs under her breath. "So I just invited Mae to our little 'shopping adventure'. I said we would meet her by the Pit." I tell her. "Oh, good! Did you mention that we might be visiting the _you-know-what_ store?" whispering the 'you know what' part because she doesn't like when Will or Tobias find out. Well, ahead of time. She likes it to be a "surprise", although I'm sure the boys have figured it out by now. "As a matter of fact, I did." I respond, "She was disgusted." I laugh, because that was my response when Christina first dragged me in there.

The rest of dinner was spent eating, and talking about how the initiates are doing. Zeke asks if Tobias and I have thought about having kids, and I practically choke on my hamburger. Tobias gives me a strange look, which I can't describe the emotion of, but I label it as a blend of disappointed and sad. "Well, maybe. But I'm only 17, and you're barely 19." I explain. "Yeah," he rebuts, "But we're _Dauntless_." I laugh, spitting a little bit of meat onto my tray. He laughs even harder as blood rushes to my cheeks.

At the end of dinner, Tobias and I walk back to our apartment. I ask him to put in a movie, while I take a quick shower. I rinse my body off, and grab the towel, that lies on the counter. I pull on the oversized sweatshirt that belongs to Tobias, and take in the scent of soap, and his cologne. I step into to a pair of sweatpants and walk over to the couch.

The last thing I remember is snuggling into Tobias' side, and feeling his heartbeat, and slow my breathing, to match his. I fall asleep rather quickly, and the next thing I know is I am in our bed, with Tobias' arms around my midsection, the sun blasting through the window panes.

I squint and turn around to see him, still breathing heavily, his steady breaths seeping through his nostrils, and tickling my arms. I get goose bumps, and shiver, waking Tobias up. I'm surprised that did, after turning around. He notices the sun too, and narrows his tired eyes, shielding them from the hot rays. His eyes meet mine, as he says, "Good mornin'." slurring his words together. His voice is raspy and deep. I cuddle into him and whisper, "Good morning to you too." With a smile, I know he can't see.

I read the digital clock on the nightstand him, and the numbers tell me it is 10:46. I mumble some profanities under my breath as I scramble to get out of bed. "What's wrong?" Tobias asks worriedly. "Nothing, I have to meet Christina and Mae by the pit in 14 minutes."

I quickly dress, just wearing undergarments, a black V-neck, and shorts. I pull on some black sneakers and brush my teeth, along with coating my eyelashes with a few swipes of mascara. I kiss Tobias goodbye, saying "I love you!" as I walk out the door. I hear him scream "I love you, too!" behind the closed door.

I dash over to the Pit, seeing Christina and Mae talking in the distance. I run over to them, gasping for air as I try to say "Sorry…I'm…late." I manage to get out between breaths. We leave the huge, busy room and over to the stores.

Mae's POV:

I can't wait for this girl's day with Christina and Si- I mean Tris. I like that name, it suits her. I wish I would have chosen a new name, but I think 'Mae' is as short as it can get.

As we start to head to the stores, I see Noah talking to some other transfers, across the Pit. He looks over to me, and our eyes meet. He opens his mouth to say something, but I keep my head down, my hand holding my arm.

I don't know why he hasn't talked to me. Maybe he would've said something, but if he was, I would rather it be up close and personal, not from opposite sides of the noisy Pit. Plus, I'm trying to have a good day, and focus on myself, not stupid boys. I still need to get used to that, I only left Abnegation two days ago. _Wow,_ I think to myself. _It's only been two days!_ It felt like eternity, waiting for Noah to confront me about 2 nights ago. I shrug it off and catch up to Tris, and we talk about the day that is planned.

We come up close to the stores, and Christina takes mine and Tris' arm in both of hers as she drags us into the lingerie store. Wow, Tris really _wasn't _kidding. "What size bra are you?!" Christina asks eagerly. "34 C." I answer shyly. Christina skips away, and we see her with multiple lace bras and panties in her arms. "Is she getting you stuff?" I ask Tris. "Yeah." She responds. "Why didn't she ask for your size?" "She already knows it." Giving me a look and I understand. Apparently, this isn't the first time she made Tris come in here.

Around ten minutes later, Christina has 3 new bags. She hands one to me, and one to Tris. I take it graciously, and thank her. Even if I wouldn't buy it on my own, she still did. Well, I technically can't anyway, because I'm not a member yet. I take a peek inside, and see several bras of multitude colors, and an even amount of matching underwear. We walk out once again, and we walk in a dress shop. I look around the racks of dresses, until I see one that catches my eye.

It is a light pink, dress, with a lace overlay. It has a sweetheart neckline, and no straps. I show Christina, and she squeals. "Go try it on!" she exclaims. I find a vacant dressing room and step into it, closing and locking the door behind me. I slip it on and gasp. I grab one of the push-up, strapless bras that Christina bought me, I fold the top down. After readjusting the neckline, I look at the dress in more detail. It has a line hugging it to my waist, making it look like I actually have curves. It flares out a little and comes about mid-thigh. I slip it off, and hang it back up.

"Do you love it?" Tris asks me. For someone who isn't interested much in fashion, she looks pretty excited. "I do!" then coming to reality, I frown. "But I can't buy it. Tris, can you buy this for me? I promise I'll pay it off!" I beg her. She laughs, and nods. "Thank you so much!" I shout and wrap my arms around her.

Christina finds a pair of black pumps and a skinny black belt, and hands them to me. "What are these for?" I ask. "You. You need a pair of heels to go with them, and these are perfect! Also, the black belt will look really cute around your waist." She tells me. "Thank you guys so much!" I hug both of them in turn.

We leave, Christina with a couple of dresses, and Tris with one black dress, and heels. I am so happy, I totally forgot about the whole situation with Noah, and now I realize I should be patient. Maybe he is just scared. 'Cause after all, he _was_ from Abnegation. Well, so was I. But I'm also having a hard time comprehending my feelings for him.

I hope we both solve our problems out quickly, though.

**Hi guys! I left school at 2, and I have been on and off with this story since then. For some reason, I've had a hard time on deciding on what to do, since no one is leaving suggestions. I love all the compliments and such, but I would love it you guys left some tips, too. Anyway, this was really long, and I may or may not be updating again today, it depends on writers block. Tomorrow I can only update once, because I have ballet so it might be a good idea to squeeze in another chapter tonight, to keep my little readers reading. I love this story so much, and I can't wait to do more with NoahMae!**

**Much love, ~B**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had dance and I honestly had my mind wrapped around a ton of other things. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to upload is on Tuesdays, but I may or may not. It also depends on my writers block, and events. Like Friday I might not because I have MPA for band (I play the Tuba btw, in case you were wondering, which you probably weren't. And yes, I **_**am**_** a girl.), and I know I can't next Saturday because I'm going to Universal, to play for my band. Anyway, I'm rambling. Enough with that let's get on with the story!**

****Oh, and I might start another story, soon, so keep an eye out for it!****

**DISCLAIMER: Although I have read the **_**Divergent**_** Trilogy twice, and **_**Divergent **_** three times, I did not write them and do not have the rights to the books, or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 7: Rankings For Stage 1**

*****_**set a few days in the future, past fights. I didn't feel like writing them, sorry. But at least the rankings will be a surprise!**_

Tris POV:

Today starts a new day, and this new day is the rankings for Stage 1. And the beginnings of Stage 2. I roll out of bed, and leave the whole blanket to Tobias. After the fights, (and the training day, of course) Tobias and I met up with Uriah, Christina, Will, and Marlene to discuss the rankings. I am worried about Mae. She lost some and won some, but I know there are better than her.

I'm also led to believe she's Divergent, but I'll find out soon enough. She has told me nothing has happened yet between her and Noah, and it's been almost a week. I am not really sure whether to interfere, but I know I shouldn't. Although Mae isn't the strongest girl out there, she can definitely handle herself. To be completely honest, Noah isn't either. He is scrawny, and like Mae, he has good leg muscle, and smart and fast, but he doesn't have much power. I also want Noah to advance, for Mae's sake, because I know she really likes him.

I drag my feet to the bathroom, and take a long shower, and wash my hair. In the midst of my shower, I can hear noise from the kitchen, so I know Tobias is awake. The noise from the water in here will keep him out; reminding him I am occupying it. I'm still afraid of intimacy, and he's being very respectful of it, which I am grateful for. After all, we both _did _transfer from Abnegation

I step out of the cubicle, allowing the burst of cold air smack any part of my body that isn't covered by the towel. I automatically shiver, and walk out to the dresser, grabbing some jeans, a tank top and a jacket, and head back into the bathroom.

I like getting dressed in here, because there's a less of a chance someone will walk in on me. I quickly change, and pull up my damp hair in a ponytail. I put on 2 coats of waterproof mascara and a line of black eyeliner just above my eyelashes. I meander into the kitchen, seeing a shirtless Tobias.

My breath hitches in my throat, and I gulp it down. I walk up behind him, and wrap my arms around his tattoo covered back. He lets go of the pan handle, and lightly squeezes my hand, and turns around so he's facing me. I rest my head on his bare chest, and hear his Beating Heart. I listen to it, and almost fall asleep, but he pulls me away from him, and gives me a swift kiss. He then continues cooking whatever he's making.

I stand on my tiptoes, and peek over his shoulder to see what is in the pan. I see circles of half-cooked batter spread out on it. The top of one gets bubbly and he flips it over, and the other side, which is now on top is golden brown. "What is it?" I ask curiously. "Pancakes!" he replies. Hm, I've never had these so called _Pancakes._

When he finishes, he puts two on a plate for me and squeezes this brown, thick liquid from a bottle that is labeled _Maple Syrup._ He gives it to me, and walks in the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on as I cut a small square from one of the _pancakes_ and dip it in the liquid. I shove it in my mouth, chewing it slowly. It's really good! Well, not as good as Dauntless cake, but good.

After he's done getting ready, we walk to the dining hall, not to eats, but to talk to our friends, and finalize the decisions on the rankings with Christina and Uriah.

I have all of the names on the sticky notes, and me and Tobias walk to the training room. I mosey to the chalkboard, and write down the names, while Tobias nibbles on a small muffin.

Mae's POV:

I'm really nervous for the rankings this morning.

A million thoughts enter my brain at one time, clouding my head with a jumble of questions and comments.

_What if I don't make it?_

_What if Noah doesn't make it?_

_What if, what if, what if?_

I try to calm myself. I have done significantly better; I have won a majority of my fights. But not by that much. I have watched Noah win and lose, beat someone up, or get beat up. Not really the latter one, because I can't stomach the thought. I realize now that all of my thoughts have been lead to him. I need to focus on training, and if I _do_ make it, Stage 2.

I want to make myself look good, even if it isn't for a purpose. Maybe it is, and I'm not ready to admit why. Do I love Noah? I don't know, but I'm almost positive by now he doesn't fell the same way.

I take a quick shower, not washing my hair, because I want to straighten it. I love the way it feels down my arms, the flow of it when I turn my head. I never really understood why Amity girls do this when they walk, but I do now.

Despite the nerve-wreaking thoughts in my head, I still feel like I'm soaring on a cloud. I want to present myself, even if I don't make it; I want to feel like I should have belonged in Dauntless.

I know I do. I know I will win. I know I will become Dauntless, because I am brave.

I finish doing my hair, and I run my fingers through it, still warm from the tough of the hot blades. I part my hair to the right, and brush it one last time. I put on black jeans, a black V-neck, and a black jacket. I feel Dauntless today. I might not later, but at least I do now.

I walk to the dining hall, and grab a chocolate muffin – my favorite – and take a seat next to Sarah. Across from me is Noah and we sit in silence, making eye contact every so often. I don't want to deal with him right now, especially with all the things going on today. As 8:30 comes creeping up on us, I tense up more and more. I can see several other people getting nervous, too. When it finally does come, Sarah and I, along with a bunch of other people slowly trudge to the training room, where we will be met with our fates.

I step in the door, not being able to see much over all of the people. I see Four and Tris standing on either sides of a blank chalkboard. I am guessing that the names are on the other side. Everyone stands around, waiting for someone to turn it around. Christina is standing beside Tris, chatting, and Uriah yells at everyone to shut up. Four gives us a speech on being Dauntless, and the last 5 people that don't make it will be factionless. **(I know it was 2 in the beginning, but it seemed like too little.)** There are 15 transfers and 7 Dauntless-born. I am really scared of those odds.

As Four finishes, he flips his hand around, signaling for Tris to flip the board.

And that's when my heart nearly stops.

**Mwahaha, Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, I will be updating again tonight, I hope you liked this fluffly-ish filled chapter! Did anybody catch the 'Beating Heart' reference? Haha! I had to add that in there, I was listening to it earlier and I needed to. If you want me to start a new story, leave a review! It'll be about Four's POV of Divergent. Either that, or a twist on 'Divergent High'. I'm not sure which one to do. I will still be writing this, don't worry! If you have any suggestions on later surprises, leave a review! They're always appreciated!**

**Much love, ~B**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, so I don't know if this is going up tonight or not, but I'm writing this at 9:30, so if it's not that good, #sorrynotsorry. I also just ate a bowl of ice cream, so yes. I am definitely doing Noah's POV this part, and Mae's. For the first time, this chapter will just be them, no Tris!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not married, nor do I even have a boyfriend, so therefore I am NOT Veronica Roth, and I don't own rights to the **_**Divergent**_** Trilogy, or any of the characters mentioned here and in her books. **

**Chapter 8: NoahMae**

Mae's POV:

Tris flips the board, and all breathing stops. I read the board and it says:

1. Derrick

2. Sean

3. Geo

4. Joseph

5. Rick

6. Matthew

7. Hadley

8. Jess

9. Kyle

10. Carly

11. Hallie

12. Mae

_I made it. _I think, with a sigh of relief escaping my mouth. I continue reading:

13. Noah

14. Sarah

15. Andrew

16. Isaiah

17. Emily

18. Mark

19. Jacob

20. Liam

21. Luke

22. Fred

Quiet sobs come stifling out from the people that got ranked number 18, down. I look over to Sarah, and give her a big hug, not really sure what to do, and it becomes more awkward by the second. I release her, still beaming. A pair of arms holds themselves out to me, and I'm not sure who they belong to, I am too ecstatic to pay attention to anything.

Then I feel it, the buzz of adrenaline, and I feel like my body's on fire, starting in my chest, and expanding outwards. I'm not completely sure whether it's from this hug, or the news I just received. The hug loosens, and we pull away from each other. For a moment, I don't want it to end. I scan their face, to see whose it belongs to.

Noah.

Noah POV:

I let out a breath of air that seems like I've been holding in forever, and take a deep breath, as I regroup myself. I placed thirteenth. Not bad, but not good. I was only 4 people away from leaving this place. The first 17 people that placed are cheering, and laughing, while the other 5 are either crying, or comforting one another.

I see Mae hugging Sarah, but I can tell she's feeling awkward. I guess she hasn't lost that Abnegation touch, yet. Even after we kissed. _ The kiss. _I haven't spoke to her about it, and I feel extremely bad about it, but I had a somewhat valid reason. That night was the best night of my life, except I thought it wasn't real. I thought, maybe, she was drunk, or desperate for human contact. A part of me said I was stupid for thinking that, but I was unsure.

I avoided her because I didn't want to get too attached. I wanted to focus on Stage 1, so I could pass, and try not to distract _her_ so she could pass as well, and I would express my feelings for her afterward. Well, now. Since we both got to Stage 2, I decide to not tell her yet, until we are alone (if I can) and I would then. So instead, I jog up to her, and hold my arms out. Surprisingly, she accepts them. I'm not sure if she even saw that it was me or not, but I don't care. I feel electricity at every touch, just craving for more, to be closer. To kiss. But I know she won't. Especially not here, or now, after I've been avoiding her.

All I want to do is to explain to her why I have, but all too soon, we pull away from each other, and she reads my face, and realizes it's me. Her face turns pale, and her gorgeous brown eyes widen. In this moment, her eyes paralyze me. They are lighter in the middle and have a darker rim, with specks of a darker hue surrounding the pupil. The light catches it perfectly, and I am lost in them.

She backs away from me slowly, and her eyes are attached to the floor, as her beautifully straightened hair covers her face. I'm guessing because she's blushing.

"Congratulations." I say, a little enthusiastic, but not too much, so I don't scare her. "Thanks." She says, and gives me a small smile, and I feel myself melting at it. "Hey, can I talk to you? Privately?" I ask, choosing my words carefully. "U-Uh, yeah." She stammers.

I grab her hand, and I assume it's the rush of adrenaline, because I wouldn't have done that normally. I can practically see the sparks flying from the contact. I turn around, and we are alone, in a vacant hall.

"Look, I'm really sorry for not talking to you at all." I start. "I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to keep my distance, so I wouldn't get you, _or_ myself distracted from training. All I wanted was to make sure that we both got past Stage 1, and I could explain my feelings to you." I just admitted something, and I hope she doesn't pick up on it. "It's ok." She says, her voice quiet. I see water forming in her eyes, and I see a tear drop down her cheek.

I lean my hand against her cheek, and slowly wipe the tear away, and she looks up at me. I hook a finger behind her ear, and tilt her chin up to meet mine, and lean in until our lips touch. My free hand gets settled on her waist, and she has her hands on my chest. I move my hand to her back, and push her closer to me. She tangles her fingers in my hair, and my hand leaves her cheek, and I run my fingers through her hair.

We stay like this for a while, and I am the one to pull away, and she wraps her skinny arms around my waist, and I lay mine around her neck and shoulders. I stroke her hair, slowly, and softly, being careful not to hurt her.

I already hurt her once, and I won't let it happen again.

**Awwww! Sweet NoahMae moments! I**_** really**_** loved this chapter, the fluff was real! I think it turned out pretty cute! Oh! And I forgot to mention this in earlier updates, but that you guys SO much for 1000, **_**AND **_**2000 views! We're now going on 2,200, and I can't tell you how much it means to me! I really hope you guys liked this chapter, and as always,**

**Much love, ~B**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry I wasn't able to upload yesterday, I had MPA. If you don't know what that is, here's a quick rundown. **

**MPA stands for "Musical Performance Assessment" and basically a band practices 2 or 3 pieces of music, and then plays in front of a panel of judges. They then base a score of how well you did, and for certain ways you played each piece. They average the scores from themselves, and then submit it for one final score. The scores are (from worst to best): Poor, Fair, Good, Excellent, and Superior. After we play our pieces, we go to a room and there we receive a piece of music that hopefully we haven't played yet, and our band director goes through it with everyone, with 3 minutes allotted time. After the 3 minutes are up, we have to play it to the best we can do. The catch is; we can't make any noise on our instruments. This is called Sight reading. After everything, we watched another band perform, and then ate. When we got to the band room, we were given our scores. We got straight Superiors, which means, every judge gave us a Superior in the performance, and the judge in sight reading gave us a Superior as well. We were the first band in 5 years to get straight Superiors, and I can't be more than thrilled with my band! We did really well, and I just wanted to say a quick congrats.**

**But enough of that, I started a new story (or **_**will**_**) and it will be out either today or tomorrow. Let's move on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I haven't met Theo James or Shailene Woodley, yet, so therefore, I am not Veronica Roth and I do not own rights to **_**Divergent**_** or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 9: Stage 2 Begins**

**Noah POV:**

We are still standing there, my hand still smoothing out her hair, and my other arm draped around her shoulders, and her arms hugging my waist. I'm not sure how long we are standing there, but then she pulls away from me, a small smile on her face as she says, "I think we should go back in there." I nod my head in agreement, and as she starts to walk away, I grip her hand and pull her back to me, for one last kiss.

"Ok. Let's go." I say against her lips. We walk back into the training room, and a lot of eyes are on us. I notice that no one is cheering anymore, and there are 5 less people. She takes an empty seat next to Sarah, and I sit next to her, and to my right is Matthew. We're pretty good friends, so I give him a smile.

"No one can prepare you for the next stage." Four says, pacing in front of us. "You will have to face your biggest fears, and calm your heart rate down enough, so you can stop the fear."

I try to think of my biggest fear, and although there are several, I'm not really sure what could be my worst.

Four leads all of us into a room with benches, and separated from another room, from a solid, metal door. I sit next to Mae once more, as Six and Four call in one person at a time. I stiffen as I hear Mae's name being called, and I give her hand a squeeze. She walks in, and I'm scared for her, and what she'll have to face.

**Mae POV:**

My name is called, and I can see Noah's body get rigid. I'm about to stand up when he lightly grasps my hand, and I give the pressure back. I stand, and walk through the doorway.

I see the reclining medical chair, hooked up to a tall machine, almost to Four's forehead, as he stands there, and occasionally taps on the keyboard. Tris puts her hand on my back, and pushes me a little to the seat, and gives me a genuine, but sympathetic smile. I sit down, and hold out my legs in front of me, and wait for the syringe to be put into my neck.

Tris stands over me and moves my hair out of the way, and injects me with this green liquid. "Be brave, Mae. The first time's always the hardest." I can hear her say, as my eyelids droop, and my vision becomes blurry, and all I see is darkness.

I open my eyes, to see I'm in a glass box. I look down warily, and gasp when I see the ground 100 feet below me. _Fear of heights_, I think. I saw it coming, but I didn't know it was my worst fear. I try not to move – well, I can't. I'm paralyzed with fear, but I still try to stand on the rims of the glass, so I don't weigh the middle down. Despite my actions, I see the bottom panel crack, and shatter. I can feel the non-pleasant dropping sensation in the pit of my stomach. _It's not real, I'm going to be fine, _I tell myself. _I'm going to land on a big pillow, and it won't hurt._

_It's not real. It's not real._

I open my eyes, when the feeling stops and I look down to see I've landed on a pillow, the size of a small car. I laugh, and I sit up in the chair, tears running down my cheeks, smearing them with mascara. I bring my knees into my chest, and bury my face in them, trying to block out the world.

"Mae. How long do you think you were in there?" Tris asks me, with a worried look plastered on her face. "U-Uh, 20 m-minutes?" I sniffle. "You were in there for 2 minutes." I looked at her, with my jaw touching the floor. "B-But, it f-felt like f-forever." I wipe my eyes, trying to wipe my tears away.

"I know. How did you do that?" She says. "Do what?" "How did that pillow stop your fall?" She asks me, choosing her words carefully. "I don't know, I just thought it would be there, and poof! There it was." She looks at me, with a look on her face I can't describe. "Listen to me, this is very important. _What did you get on your aptitude test_?" she asks, in a hushed voice. I scratch the back of my neck and say, "Abnegation." I start. She looks at me, wondering if there's more. "And Dauntless." I admit. "This isn't good." She mutters, and Four rapidly clicks on the keyboards, and the screen.

"You can't tell anyone this, but you know what…" she looks over her shoulder before continuing, "_Divergent_ is right?" I nod my head. "Well, it means that you are aware during simulations, and can control them. Now you can't do that, you will have to find another way to slow your heart rate down. By facing it, instead of controlling it. Four will change the simulation, but you must control it, and you cannot tell anyone._ Ever._" She explains, as I absorb the new information.

Tris dismisses me, and I take a seat next to Noah, until his name is called, too.

**Okay! That was kinda fun. I don't know, I'm scared for Mae! I know I didn't put it in here, and I won't anywhere else, but I am saying now the Noah IS Divergent. I don't feel like going into depth about that, too, so I'll leave it out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will be updating again today, and twice tomorrow! Bye!**

**Much love, ~B**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my little Divergents! I love you guys Has it really been a week since I updated? I am sooooo sorry! But since I'm updating super late, you guys **_**might **_**get a surprise!**

**Well, I'm not sure if it's much of a surprise since you guys have been asking for it a lot. **

**Anyways,**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not married, and if I was, it would be to Theo James, so I am NOT Veronica Roth, therefore I don't own rights to **_**Divergent**_** or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 10**

**Tobias**

I open the heavy door, to dismiss a shivering Hallie. Her fear was of spiders. As of almost 12 other people here.

"Noah." I call, and he stands, releasing Mae's hand. He walks in, but stops abruptly so I have to shove him a little to keep walking.

"Sit." I command, and he does as he's told. I take the filled syringe, and hold it up to his neck.

"What is this!?" he asks, in a panic.

"Fear serum. It will go into effect in 60 seconds." And prod his neck, shooting the olive green liquid into his vein, before he can protest. "Be brave, Noah." I look him in the eyes, until they close shut.

I stand by the computer, my arm around Tris' shoulders, as we watch together.

I see him appear on the screen. He is in the center of town, and there is a mass of people surrounding him. They squeeze, and shove into each other, as Noah struggles in the middle of it, trying to escape.

_Fear of closed spaces,_ Ithink, _either that, or people._

He lets out a blood curdling scream, and the crowd turns to face him, and continues to tighten in on hi. When he looks like he's about to pop like a balloon, he manages to say, "NO! Get away from me!" and everyone drops to the ground. He just stands there, panting, with his hands on his knees and his head hanging low.

The screen goes black, and I turn to face him. He has his head buried in his knees, and I can hear a small sob escape from his mouth.

I step to him, and gently place my hand on his shoulder. "Noah." I try to say in a comforting voice. He flinches at my touch, and backs into the chair.

"S-Sorry you have to s-see me like t-this." His voice is shaky, and he attempts to dry the tears from his face. "H-How long? How l-long did it t-take?" He asks.

"Well," I start, "how long do you think you were in there?"

"Uh, I don't know it seemed like forever. 45 minutes maybe?"

"The sim lasted for 2 minutes." I tell him, and he looks at me, with a mix of shock and despair. All he does in response is look down, and let out a deep breath.

"Noah." His eyes meet mine again. "What were your aptitude results?"

"Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite." He stares at his shoes again.

I kneel next to him. "Look, you have to be safe. You have to hind. I will erase the footage, but you can't try to manipulate the system if you want to pass initiation. Or survive. Being Divergent is a _very_ dangerous thing, and you have to be cautious about showing the other traits. Only try to be Dauntless, since you are here now. Got it?"

"What _am_ I?" he asks again, his voice getting shaky now.

"You are dangerous. Being Divergent means that you are aware during the simulations, and can control them. This means, you can't be controlled. It also shows why you received 3 aptitudes for your test. It means you don't fit in to just one faction. You display multiple characteristics. For you, it means intelligent, brave, and selfless. But you need to only show bravery."

He nods in understanding, and I finish, "You can't tell anyone about this." He nods again, and I dismiss him.

There weren't any other Divergents besides Mae and Noah, except for a Dauntless-born I don't remember the name of. That's good, usually there is 3-4, but I guess we got lucky this time, even with a big group of initiates.

After Noah leaves the room, I walk to Tris, who is typing something on the computer. I wrap my arms behind her, burying my head into the crook of her neck, smelling soap and something feminine. Probably her body wash. She lets out a chuckle, and continues to type.

"I love you, you know." I say into her hair, giving her small kisses on the cheek.

"I do." She responds, and I can see her smile through the glare of the screen. "I love you, too."

"I love you, three." I whisper, and she turns around.

"I love you, Four." She looks into my eyes, and I stare into her striking blue-gray ones. I smile at her, and I press my lips to hers, not being able to stand the distance between us any longer.

Our mouths move in sync, and my hand travels down to the small of her back, pushing her closer to me. She runs her fingers through my hair, and I let out a small moan.

"I hate to say this," I pull away from her, "But we have to eat now. I'm starving!"

I leave her standing by the computer, gaping at me, as I run through the door, and sprint to the dining hall, leaving a trail of laughter behind me.

**Guys I feel really bad for not posting in a long time, but I haven't felt inspiration. I don't know, maybe I'm paranoid. But I hope you guys liked this small chapter, I know it wasn't the best, but for some reason it's been in the works for a week now, and I haven't gotten to it much. But, I will be posting my **_**A Divergent Cinderella**_** story tonight. Hopefully. I don't know. I hate telling you that I will, then I don't. It makes me disappointed in myself.**

**Much love, ~B**


End file.
